


Our Journey Never Ends

by GhostRaccoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Deceit Sanders, Implied Murder, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Morally Neutral Virgil Sanders, theyre both fae okay, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Deceit doesn't talk to humans that often. And he usually doesn't bother with them unless they step directly into his fae circle. But... he supposes one does many things, when they're bored.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	Our Journey Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake, which is kinda what inspired this fic dsflgjkdfj. So!! Have my second one shot of the day, this time centered around anxceit because I guess I've got an actual ship preference now?

The first time the human shows up, Deceit appears because he is bored. Usually he doesn’t bother unless they step into his circle, but he'd had nothing to do and it was dragging on his mood. So naturally, when the first human to come near his circle and actually stop there, he was curious.

"Hello, human," he says simply, and it seems he's startled him considering the way he jumps and presses his back against the tree he'd been leaning on.

Deceit raises a brow curiously, watching the crying human as he gathers his breath. He's dressed strangely, in bottoms that are ripped and showing strong legs underneath, a shirt that seems to have tears as well, but not nearly as revealing and a royal purple. Deceit didn't think this human was royal, or even of noble blood based purely on the hunched over way he carried himself. And then there was the overcoat, black with purple patches that looked to be stitched on with thick white thread.

How Interesting.

"Can I have your name?" Deceit asks, wondering if humans in this era were aware of the dangers of fae, knew how to approach one with caution.

The human doesn't say anything, at first, clearly still trying to regain his breath and calm his tears. When he does speak, it is not with an answer.

"Can I have yours?"

And oh, isn't that curious? How strange for a human to ask him to hand over such a powerful thing as his name.

Deceit grins, noting the way the human glances around the clearing at the sight of his sharpened teeth.

"You may call me Deceit, human," he says, giving a graceful bow, though it is more given as a mockery, than any real respect.

The human watches him with a strange expression, and doesn't speak until Deceit straightens and clasps his hands behind his back.

"You may call me Anxiety."

Deceit grins at the wording. So he'd picked up that he wasn't human, then. Not hard with the scales covering his face. And he'd asked Deceit to give a name before he did himself, likely for a template in how to proceed with Deceit's own question.

Clever.

"What brings you here, Anxiety?"

The boy, and he really seems to be a boy, by fae standards, doesn't he, looks back from where he'd come with a pained expression.

"Assholes, mostly."

Deceit's brow raises again at the vulgar answer, his curiosity about this human only growing.

"Is that so? What happened?"

Anxiety scrunches his face up, eyeing Deceit with distrust. A smart decision, really, but the expression only had the fae grinning in amusement.

"Information I didn't want to spread was shared without my permission."

Deceit nodded, finding he quite liked this human and how careful he was being with his answers. Though it was a tad frustrating not to have a toy to play with to ease his boredom for a few years, at least the conversation was interesting.

The two talked for half an hour before Anxiety was excusing himself, saying something about needing to get home before his roommates worried. Deceit nodded as the boy left, and found himself vaguely disappointed that he wasn't likely to enjoy another conversation with him about the modern world.

The second time the human appears, he's collapsed on his knees just outside of Deceit's circle.

"Can I have your name?" he asks again, only to frown when Anxiety gasps out the same answer he had given last time, fist buried in his shirt over his sternum.

Deceit hesitates, but the desperate, frustrated keen as he struggled to breathe had him getting on his knees in front of him.

He's not entirely sure what to do, at first, so he follows his instinct and gently places his hand on the humans shoulder. Anxiety jolts at the action at first, and Deceit understands why he picked the name he did when the human is looking up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

The green and blue that meets him almost takes Deceit off guard, but he gathers himself before his pause can be noticed.

"You need to breathe, Anxiety. I am going to count, and I want you to do your best to follow the rhythm."

He nods frantically, and Deceit begins to count steadily, starting over whenever he either hit fifty or Anxiety's breathing stuttered.

When his breathing was finally back to normal, Deceit's wrist was trapped in the human's grip. He didn't bother trying to pull away, committing to watching Anxiety as he gathered himself.

"What was the reason for your panic?" Deceit asks curiously, and Anxiety seems to sigh as he lifts his head to look Deceit in the eyes again.

He doesn't answer, and Deceit doesn't prompt him. Primarily because he's suddenly lifting his hand and his fingers are gently brushing over his scales, earning a shudder. And then Anxiety's hand is cupping his cheek, his thumb stroking softly over his cheekbone, catching slightly on the smooth scales there.

Deceit inhales sharply, when he realizes that he's letting the human touch him so carelessly, and he's about to pull back but... the inquisitive expression made him pause.

"You're a snake," he breathes, and it's not an insult. It's just a statement of fact that has Deceit swallowing.

"I... Yes. That is the animal I favor."

He hums quietly, tilting his head as he eyes the scales reverently. And wasn't that new? A human looking at him with such an expression, as if fear was the farthest thing from their mind. It... was almost intoxicating.

Finally, Anxiety pulls his hand away, his face turning red as he clears his throat and sits back on his heels.

"I've... gotta go. Thank you, Deceit. For your help."

Deceit nods numbly, watching Anxiety leave without looking back.

It's a long time, before Deceit sees Anxiety again. He isn't sure why that disappoints him, as a year and a half passes, but it does that aggravates him.

And then a human is in his fae circle, and Deceit is eagerly following the tug of a summons in hopes of distracting himself from feelings he shouldn't be having.

He sees Anxiety there, and he goes to ask for his name but before he can get the words out, the human's lips are on his.

Deceit, though he would deny it, made a noise of surprise. His shock does not keep him from returning the kiss, though. And as nice as the sensation is, it doesn't keep Deceit from smelling the blood on the boys skin and hearing the voices of humans in the distance.

The fae pulls back, cupping Anxiety's face in his hands as he stares at his face, inspecting it for an answer.

"What did you do, Anxiety?"

The human grins wickedly, baring his teeth in a way that would send a lesser being running. Deceit just finds it attracts him to the human all the more.

"Virgil," he says and Deceit wastes no time taking the human away, regardless of the lack of answer to what he had done.

The clearing is empty, when the humans that were chasing Virgil arrive.

Many years later, there are legends. Stories passed around the small town not far from the forest where Deceit's fairy circle lay about a fairy king and his husband once human.

The stories all tell of the ruthless couple, luring children from their families in the dead of night, killing men and women in their beds. No one questions that these fae are dangerous, everyone wonders why they are suddenly so active, when years in the past they'd been essentially dormant.

Nobody discovers the children had been rescued, that the humans murdered were practicing something vile within the confines of their own homes.

Nobody cares.

But Deceit and Anxiety find themselves not caring either, so long as they can do what they've set out to.


End file.
